


Arch-Anxiety

by TsukiVix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: He’s having an anxious spell, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Seteth comforts him, Short Drabble, emotions are confusing, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Byleth is feeling overcome with emotions from his new position as Archbishop. He doesn’t feel ready for the responsibility. Though isn’t sure if it’s his place to complain.Seteth reassures him of course.(Trigger Warning for a very small panic attack and anxious tendencies.)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Slight My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 32





	Arch-Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I may re-write this and turn it into a full story. I’m not sure yet but I like this small drabble quite a lot. The Byleth/Seteth is only barely hinted.

The duty of the Archbishop, is a great stress. Byleth could not put into words just how he feels. Though he knows he has no right to complain.

So sitting there in his office, waiting for Seteth. He feels guilt naw at his back.

“You wanted to speak with me, Archbishop?”

The voice came suddenly, Byleth jolting slightly in surprise. Clearly a difference in mindset, as he was always well aware of his surroundings. Seteth stood at the entryway. Making his way to sit in front of Byleth.

“Seteth, I would call us....very good friends, do you agree?”

The green haired man raised his eyebrow slightly in confusion.

“Of course I agree, there is no doubt.”

Byleth folded his hands on his desk. Looking down at them and taking a shaky breath. He rarely feels this uneasy.

“Could I trust you with some, private information?”

“Anything you’re comfortable sharing, I will listen.”

Their eyes meet and Byleth lets his guard down. The eyes are supposedly the window to the soul. The look in his are anxious, desperate, sorrowful even.

“I do think that the title of Archbishop is....a high praise, I value my position of course, though...”

Byleth looked around the room, seemingly for nothing.

“I have fallen into a bit of a slump, as they call it, my emotions that I’ve recently been granted they....in truth they scare me.”

A hand reaches over to still Byleths hands, which were nervously wringing. A comforting gesture, Seteth attempted to calm him.

“The pressure and responsibility that comes with this title are throwing me into a panic, I’m not sure what to do about these unnecessary feelings....though, if I may, all I really wish to do is go back to the kingdom, to see my students again..”

Seteth moved both his hands to hold Byleths.

“I understand how you feel, I knew it would not be easy for you to adjust to this life style, it’s not like anything you’ve done before and it’s certainly a big responsibility.”

Mint eyes continued to look wildly. Even now, he has no idea why he’s so nervous.

“I had thought of this before, but Byleth if you wish to take a break, I would be happy to take over for you here, and if when your break is over you decide you’d rather not come back, that would be fine, I’m sure I could fill this role to my best capabilities.”

They say that miracles are things not of the norm. Blessings that change the hearts of people. Seteth would never lie of his thoughts in that moment. 

Seeing those tears well up in Byleths eyes, as the man walked around his desk to pull him into a hug.

That was a true miracle in its own right.


End file.
